Sacrifice
by chocolate1
Summary: In love and lost, some old hurts may still remain and can never be moved past.
1. Chapter 1

**SACRIFICE**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters belong to the writers and creators of the tv series Merlin and the production team of BBC One except for those that I have personally created.**

Some may question what in the world were two pale dainty souls, one clad in a brilliant purple silk gown accompanied with a cape of the same color and the other wearing a similar in style blue gown with the hood attached, be doing navigating through the mangled undergrowth of the Nemeth forests. Dark deeds may be the only response.

"Is it much further Katrina? Huh…I would have certainly preferred making this journey on horseback than having to push through this unforgiving forest." Ariana voiced another in the line of her numerous grievances.

"It isn't much further," Katrina responded a bit sarcastic deciding it best not to turn around and offer any further explanation. It wouldn't be the first or the last complaint best to press on and remained focused.

This somewhat secretive undertaking had long been discussed between herself and the Queen at great length. No matter how hard Katrina tried, the Queen wouldn't be dissuaded. In the beginning Katrina may have understood her reasoning, she too had loved and lost, but as time went by the whole idea appeared to be irrational.

Many branches crackled beneath her soft leather shoes as she struggled ahead along the ambiguous path. When they first set off earlier in the day the sun still lay high above yet the more they progressed onward the more the forest canopy blocked out its rays. It wasn't as if the two ladies-in-waiting were alone though; two of the Queen's highly trained and most trusted guards accompanied them.

"I could fully understand her choosing you for this assignment but why me?" Ariana let out a long audible sigh. "Hasn't she been aware of my numerous sensitivities…especially to nature?"

She gazed despairingly at their surroundings. Fall was approaching and many of the leaves were changing from their brilliant greens to dull yellows, oranges and browns. There was an eerie chill in the air and a distinct dankness emanated from the forest. Every now and then her heart leapt upon hearing some indistinguishable animal sounds.

"Perhaps this is an opportunity for you to conquer some of those fears Ariana."

Ariana slightly tilted her head considering Katrina's last statement and was about to comment when suddenly Katrina halted her steps.

"What's the matter?" she questioned with a twinge of fear in her voice. She took a firm hold of Katrina's elbow, her hazels eyes blinking rapidly.

"Listen…"

"I didn't hear anything."

"I don't hear anything either," one the guards spoke up.

"Who's there?"

"We shouldn't have come…," Ariana whispered hoarsely.

"Hush..."

Then there came this sudden change. The wind started howling, shifting the trees, stirring up the debris which lay on the forest floor. The area became darker, colder. Ariana grabbed a hold of her cape as it whipped around her.

"…The presence is here," Katrina said in a trancelike state. The wind died down and all was calm again albeit some of the darkness remained.

"Show yourself!"

It took her last bit of courage. The echoes of Ariana's command permeated the thick air. Afterwards the thunderous flapping wings of ravens quickly answered her cry, flying high above them. Ariana wanted to run, scream yet there she stood tightly grasping Lydia's rigid arm. The guards looked around unsure of what to do next, sensing an ever present danger but from an unknown force, their swords at the ready.

"Katrina what is it? What's happening to you?"

It was as if her body was on fire and Ariana immediately let go of her arm. Katrina's pupils dilated. Ariana's entire body trembled with fright.

"W-W-Who are you? W-W-What have you done to Katrina?"

_**My name is of no importance to you, **_came a low_**,**_ ominous response.

She was unable to discern the voice's tone. It sounded neither male nor female. When the guards stepped forward brandishing their swords, both were struck by invisible blows sending them careening hard up against the hardwood trunk, rendering them unconscious. This was too much for Ariana and she fainted.

A part of the darkness slowly materialized into a heavily cloaked, dark figure whose presence loomed large in the stillness. It hovered directly in front of Katrina.

"E-E-Exon?"

The question barely fell from Katrina's trembling lips; having just been awaken from her trance. Difficult to forget such a strange yet powerful name. Then something terrible started happening inside of Katrina's body.

"What's happening?! What's happening? Stop! Stop!"

At one point her entire being grew feverish and in the next moment it shivered from the deepest cold. She quickly sank down to her knees, clasping both sides of her head with her palms.

"I can't take anymore! Have mercy!"

It was if she was about to lose the last semblance of her sanity.

In an instant those turbulent sensations ceased and her hood slipped off her head. It gave her an opportunity to take a moment to relax and catch her breath. She was alone at the mercy of this dark force yet all tasks must be completed in service to the Queen.

"_You mustn't show fear."_

"_But I will be afraid. Must we go through with this?"_

"_I must…"_

_**Why have you come?**_

"The Queen… the Queen has sent me to obtain what was bargained for." Katrina's eyes stayed rooted to the forest floor.

_**So beautiful, so fair, why doesn't she allow the past remain where it is**_

"It's not for me to question the Queen's motives."

_**And yet you have questioned.**_

"The response remains the same. The choice is hers…never mine."

_**There's only so much that can be done. Emrys protection is great over Camelot.**_

"She is aware of this."

_**Is she really?**_

Exon extended a pale arm and allowed a small, red glass bottle to fall into Katrina's hands. Inside she discerned a pale liquid.

_**When the time is right it will do its purpose. Now leave this forest before my restraint has waned. **_

* * *

Three years had flown by pretty quickly and Camelot's kingdom stood at the precipice of an long lasting peace and great prosperity. Under the Pendragons' reign the land and its people flourished; archaic laws were abolished, many treaties between neighboring kingdoms were signed, prolific lands acquired. As the population steadily grew, many more men were added to Camelot's assembly of knights yet the principals of the round table still remained and they stead held in the highest regard. Kilgarrah's vision of Albion was certainly coming to past.

As for Arthur and Guinevere their love continued to endure although Gwen would point out that an important piece still eluded their complete happiness. Yet Arthur never gave such thoughts much consideration instead he delighted in just being around her. The first smile, the first kiss and that look of love in her eyes gave his heart that much needed purpose to carry on throughout the day.

"Leave us," Arthur quietly instructed their male and female bath attendants, who gracefully bowed as they left.

Arthur had followed through on constructing a larger wooden tub inlaid with linen cloth. It was placed at the center of their private bathroom which lay a few feet away from their bedroom. Other than the tub the room was sparsely decorated with a wooden bench and small table which accommodated a basin and pitcher.

Gwen scooped up some of the lavender scented water, throwing it liberally over her shoulder. Arthur kissed the side of her neck sending a pleasurable chill throughout her body.

"Haven't we been in here far too long?" Her eyes halfway shuttered, his lips finding its way to her bare shoulder, hands sliding downwards.

"Far too long," he agreed in a low murmur. He enjoyed the soft feel of her skin against his lips and its heavenly scent intoxicating his nostrils.

"Oh…"

A hitch in her breath, he had found her sweet spot massaging it tenderly with his thumb. When his index and third finger plunged inside her core, he quieted her loud moan with a passionate kiss. Gwen's wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers became entangled within his golden tresses; his body pressing her hard against the tub's edge. The lukewarm water splashed loudly unto the floor, his fingers moving faster, deeper. She came so quickly, easily… her body shuddering through the last remnants of ecstasy. Soon their lips released and he joined their foreheads, both breathing harshly. She felt his throbbing arousal rubbing up against her abdomen. It was hard to concentrate about anything other than his manhood being buried deep inside of her.

"I'm at your pleasure my beloved," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her face.

She opened her eyes to his striking blue hues staring back lovingly at her. There were these moments when it seemed like their first time – wanting, needing, and craving each other's love all over again. Slowly she guided her palms along his taut chest. She felt her heart rate rising, her pulsating core soaked with her sweet juices, excitement overwhelming.

"Hisss…"

He let out a breath when her small hands began stroking his manhood. She smiled at the contortion in his facial features.

"Gui-ne-vere…"

"What is it my Lord?"

Like an answer to his pleas, she slipped a little downwards, spreading her thighs apart, allowing him entrance. In one plunge he buried himself deep inside her walls, she gripped the edges of the tub for leverage. She wrapped her arms around his midsection laying her head on his right shoulder. He groaned aloud at the rush of pleasurable sensations coursing through him. _More, more…_ she bit down hard on his shoulder accelerating his thrusts. One last thrust and the world exploded for both of them, their cries of pleasure loudly bounding off the stone walls.

While they dressed, they talked mainly about their upcoming journey to Nemeth. Considering the distance, it would take two days by horseback and they would return to Camelot within a week or so. It was already arranged that Sir Leon would serve as regent during their absence.

"I wasn't certain if I should ask you to go," he said standing just behind her while she assessed her appearance in the mirror. The lavender gown fitted her perfectly and for now her curly brown hair lay wildly across her shoulders.

"Nonsense I'm glad you asked and there wasn't anything to trouble yourself over." She turned to face him with a small smile.

He took both her hands into his, drew her closer to him and placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

When their lips released, Gwen noted a familiar look in his eyes. "What troubles you," she asked gently stroking his cheek.

"Humph…my one concern is that Merlin won't be with us."

"He promised to meet us there once his business is finished." She gazed adoringly into those blue eyes. "Let your heart be at ease, my love." She pulled him into a warm embrace. "…It will be wonderful seeing our old friends and creating new alliances."

He closed his eyes attempting to enjoy the moment before their hectic day began. Yet he was still unable to shake this unsettling feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The various kings, queens, advisors, knights and other representatives of Camelot, Kent, Mercia and Surrey were about to descend on Nemeth for a most important gathering. Call it the G5 of medieval times. These different kingdoms joined together through treaties and a shared appreciation of peace and growth within their territories; saw this assembly as a way to strengthen bonds and formulate strategies against outside forces who threaten to stabilize hard fought alliances. And during that time there were plenty of enemies lying in wait to take advantage of any supposed weaknesses. Whereas Camelot was viewed and respected as the lead, the other kingdoms very often jockeyed for position as the second in line. This made for highly charged and sometimes entertaining meetings.

The Pendragons and their group of thirty already covered around fifty miles during their first day of travel which took them over long stretches of grassy plains, along stony dirt pathways, some rough terrain and across a few rivers. The ever changing colors provided plenty of gorgeous scenery and the cool weather made the journey less arduous. When evening approached they found a suitable clearing just inside the Stonegate forest where they pitched their pavilions, ate a supper of bread, venison pottage and cheese along with ale as they settled in.

As the evening dragged on, Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan huddled around one of the camp fires which blazed a few yards in front of Arthur's and Gwen's personal pavilion. At first the conversation started off lighthearted enough until it turned into a more pressing matter which was bound to be discussed during their time in Nemeth.

"There's an interesting rumor going around that King Odin is utilizing small raiding parties to attack Cumberland and Wedgemore," Elyan commented.

"Aren't those both provinces of Surrey?" Arthur enquired with his left hand underneath his chin.

"Indeed," Gwaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"If this is so, I'm very surprised that Surrey hasn't requested our assistance."

"Perhaps they feel they have the situation under control," Elyan replied his eyes never leaving the crackling fire.

"Or perhaps they don't believe it has anything to do with King Odin," Gwaine offered.

"Whatever the case it's serious enough that it must be addressed during our first assembly."

"And if they refuse our aide?" Gwaine questioned leaning more forward.

"They won't have a choice in the matter. If it affects one then it affects all of us." Arthur stated emphatically. "I won't take chances with the peace and stability of this region by turning a blind eye."

* * *

While Arthur and his associates continued their frank discussion and debated a future course of action, Gwen passed the time in the company of her two principal ladies-in-waiting sisters Ellen and Amelia. All three changed into their night dresses and afterwards engaged in conversation while Ellen braided Gwen's hair.

"I believed I would be more excited about this visit to Nemeth," Amelia let out a long sigh as she busily rearranged Guinevere's assortment of gowns.

"My dear sister, I believe you're getting bored with being around all too familiar prospects."

"So what if I am," Amelia countered, pushing her lips into a small pout. "Unlike you I haven't discovered that special someone who holds my interest for very long."

Ellen shook her head and Gwen reflected upon the comment. Soon Ellen would be married and no longer in her service. When that day finally came it would be bittersweet but she'd wish her all the best. Amelia on the other hand considered herself too young to become seriously attached to any man and she would never force it upon her although that was often the practice in those days.

"Your highness will you assist me in this task?"

"The choice is and will always be yours Amelia. Besides I confess I'm being blissfully ignorant about the qualities you desire in a prospective suitor."

"He should brave, honest and loyal," she replied dreamily.

"I know of many knights who are all these things to their kings but never to their wives."

"Oh… Your Highness." The three ladies shared a chuckle.

When Ellen finished securing Gwen's braids and attaching her linen coif, she stood behind her a little conflicted. "Your Highness…I'm not sure if I should say anything. It's not my place really…" She cast her eyes towards the carpeted floor.

Gwen turned around regarding both sisters who became unusually quiet. She shifted her eyes between them. It was then she knew it must have been on their minds and decided to respond.

"Ellen there is no quarrel between Princess Mithian and I. Certainly I may become upset if she chooses to linger her eyes upon my husband or is insistent upon having a private meeting with him. Otherwise I will remain the gracious queen."

Amelia finding her voice again said, "Why be gracious when all can be settled during one sword fight. I can see her now running away with fear…"

"And our kingdoms at war over foolishness," she said laughing. "I was only speaking in jest. Whatever she chooses to do is her own affair. My eyes will never watch Arthur's every action or reaction to her presence. I have complete faith in his love and only some sort of evil or death can separate us."

"I just have this troubling feeling..."

"Ellen, please try not to worry," Gwen replied placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. The two sisters shared an uneasy glance between each other. "I'm certain everything is going to be alright. Now …I truly believe it's time for the both of you to get some much needed rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Of course Your Highness."

* * *

Gwen ventured outside the tent with a woolen blanket wrapped around her. After Ither left his side, she saw that Arthur sat alone gazing intently at the fire's yellow, orange and red flames. When she slid her arm down his shoulder, he took a firm hold of it. He began summarizing everything that was discussed regarding the raids in the two provinces. Gwen listened keenly then directed her eyes up at the night sky; the full moon and its multitude of stars.

"Could you imagine the sight of both of us riding into battle?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves…," he quickly cautioned.

To which she responded, "We both know King Odin and what he's capable of doing. He desperately wants to destabilize this hard won union between the kingdoms."

"I'm fully aware of his intentions but right now I don't wish discuss this any further." He pulled her down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning the right side of her face on his shoulder. "I love you more than my own life but the needs of Camelot come before anything else."

Meaning there would be no joining her husband in battle. Meaning she would remain in Camelot. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, readjusting the blanket over her shoulder. She listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest and the short bits of hushed conversation going on around them.

When Gwen didn't say anything more, Arthur felt the need to continue his explanation. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm acknowledging that you do have the greatest skill with the sword and the bow. After all I am your greatest teacher," he boasted with a wry smile.

"I also have other great teachers namely Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon."

"Be that as it may…"

"Be that as it may, I really do understand Arthur yet I do have this one great fear, a recurring nightmare that one day you'll not return home from battle and I'll be left alone. How many may not return. I wish I could block it out from my thoughts…"

"My love, look at me." He turned her face towards him. He saw the anguish in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Listen to my words. …There is nothing to fear. You do have the strength and the courage to carry on. Over the years I've seen it demonstrated so many times. Your courage and bravery surpasses my own in every way. You are a remarkable, wonderful, intelligent, exquisite woman and I'm so grateful that you're my wife and Camelot's Queen."

The sincerity in his eyes, the touch of his palm on her cheek, his fingers running through her hair made Gwen tingle all over.

"It means so much to me to hear you say those words."

"I've always had that faith in you as you have in me. Let's not speak of this anymore. Let's continue to live in the here and now."

He covered her lips with his; the kiss soft, sweet, an invitation for something more but tonight just being in each other's arms would suffice.

* * *

**Narado Castle **

There was a flurry of activity going on around her as Katrina hurriedly made her way down the long corridor. She hardly paid much attention to any greeting or the whispers that caught her ear. She was too focused on reaching her final destination and when she finally arrived a guard posted outside the room opened the door for her to enter.

Princess Mithian's bower room was exquisitely furnished; elaborately decorated with tapestry above the fireplace and along the adjacent walls. At its center sat a huge bed shielded by beautifully embroidered velvet bed curtains. A small wooden table, a few benches and footstools, as well as a huge chest completed the ensemble.

Katrina regarded the Princess as she frantically paced back and forth; her lovely purple and gold satin gown sweeping along the carpeted flooring.

Katrina bowed lowly and said, "You've sent for me, my Lady."

"Where have you been?!" An anxious Mithian enquired. Her intense eyes scrutinized Katrina from head to toe. "You're looking a bit frazzled." Katrina's cheeks were flushed and hair a little unkempt.

"Ariana is quite ill and I've been assisting in her care."

"Is she getting any better?"

"I'm afraid not my Lady…"

"You may rise." Katrina stood with her hands clasped together. "You do remember the importance of the next few days."

"I do."

"Then I need not explain how much I require your presence."

"There is no need…"

"My Lady…may I speak freely?"

"You may."

"You don't seem to be fully aware of Ariana's deteriorating situation."

"Are you implying that I don't care? Haven't I seen to her needs by providing my own personal physician?"

"Will it be enough? …What bargain was struck with Exon?"

Mithian was caught off guard by the question and its implication. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she massaged her forehead. "I-I don't know…"

"By my personal observations, the Queen is having an unhealthy influence on your well being. She has ignited an uncontrollable fire where there once was merely a flame. Please consider your husband, your son…"

Mithian stared at her horrified. "How dare you!" She struck her hard across her right cheek. Katrina's instantly placed her right palm on the red, swollen area.

"Forgive me my Lady." She went down to her knees bowing at Mithian's feet.

"You are forgiven," Mithian replied massaging her forehead once again. "And let's not discuss this any further."


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been having a lot of computer issues and I can't guarantee it won't happen again but here is my next installment. I hope you guys enjoy. I want to send a thank you for all those who have been reading and especially those who have been king enough to leave a review. Thank You!**

"_Welcome, Welcome to Nemeth…King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and your other representatives."_

"_It's a great pleasure King Rodor."_

"_I'm well aware that you and your entourage are anxious to get settled after such a long journey."_

"_Indeed we are."_

"_Everything is prepared to make your stay as pleasant as possible…rooms, baths, food and the like. If you are so inclined, there'll be a reception this evening in the Great Hall. …And where is your trusted advisor – Merlin?"_

"_He's away taking care of a very personal matter."_

* * *

It'd been exactly one day before Arthur and Gwen were set to leave for Nemeth when Iseldir telepathically contacted Merlin. Within a year after Arthur becoming King of Camelot, Iseldir and his clan relocated quite a distance away from what was once Cendred's kingdom and that move irked Merlin in some ways. Regardless, he still held Iseldir in the highest regard not only as the leader of the Druids but he also saw him as a mentor who may possibly provide much needed guidance.

When Merlin arrived in Saxton he stood astonished when he saw Iseldir in such a frazzled state. His eyes showed weariness and his once upright posture now leaned heavily against a staff. There were two others that stood adjacent to him who were unknown to Merlin.

"What's going on Iseldir?" he anxiously questioned.

"Come…," was Iseldir's only response. And Merlin quickly followed in earnest.

"_What has happened here?" _His mind immediately questioned as his eyes scanned what looked to be a deserted village.

_Strange_ everything seemed to have been abandoned as it was; the area dark, dreary. He intuited a great sense of foreboding with each step. As they approached a building resembling a meeting hall, he heard indistinct moans and sobbing.

"Iseldir wait…" He grabbed Iseldir's arm. "What's happening in there?"

Iseldir slowly turned to meet his gaze then said, "A sickness that I've been unable to cure..."

He then turned and all entered the rectangular room. It proved to be a horrifying sight. Men, women, children laying on blankets, some twisting, turning from side to side, eyes vacant, their haunting cries piercing the conscious – no peace, no rest. Their skins drenched with sweat and etched with peculiar dark markings. He saw the other members of Iseldir's clan trying their best to assist them by offering sips of water and applying damp cloths to their foreheads. They briefly stared at him with more than a hint of hope in their eyes before resuming their grim task.

"This is unnatural. …" Merlin stated while assessing the scene.

He slowly walked around feeling an immense amount of sympathy. So many arranged compactly that there was little space in between not to mention an indescribable scent infecting the air. Soon his eyes encountered a young mother and child who were curled up together in a corner. He found himself drawn towards them, reaching out, stroking the mother's arm which felt clammy to the touch.

_Hmmm…hmmm…water…water…. _He heard her whimpering over and over again.

_Sfeffin…Sfeffin… _and both of them fell asleep.

"Dark magic…," Iseldir bemoaned. "This is why I've sent for you. There is only so much we can do for them and it's still not enough," he ended with a frustrated sigh. "…My power isn't as it once was…"

"How many have died?"

"Two so far…it's an agonizingly slow, painful process."

"Come we must work quickly before this evil overtakes them completely."

Merlin and some of Iseldir's adherents placed a large cauldron over an open fire, filled it with water and set it to boil with the many herbs they had gathered as per his instructions.

"Now this is all that remains…."

Merlin stretched out his hands towards the evening sky.

_**Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.**_

As the sky above grew ever darker, the air became warmer and his blue eyes turned golden. The druids stood back in awe.

_**Beyar stranger an steacra!**__**Alíese Paem. Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed**_**. **_**Thurhhaele! Thurhhaele!**__**GEHALGE.**_

His hands came down swiftly, striking the boiling liquid with a surge of blinding electrical current.

* * *

It was turning out to be a very unhappy evening for the Princess considering that King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were conspicuously absent from the evening's reception. She solemnly stood as far away from the growing noise as possible dressed elegantly in a dark blue and silver gown. The more food and drink being served, the noisier it became. Her father and husband moved easily through the gathering getting their fair share of laughs even engaging in lively discussions. She sighed deeply, massaging her forehead.

"Don't be too disappointed My Lady," Katrina whispered by her ear from which she received a stern look but then it was immediately replaced by a smile.

"You're certainly right Katrina. Besides I'm not one to give up that easily."

At the corner of her eye she saw her husband Edward approaching with two chalices in hand. He stood 6ft tall, broad shoulders with a distinct rectangular face, dark eyes and chestnut brown hair. She briefly reminisced on how they came to be. When Arthur offered King Rodor lands in return for breaking the betrothal all appeared to be forgiven on his part. In contrast, Mithian still remained a bit humbled by the whole ordeal and she leaned heavily on Sir Edward of Merat, the son of one of Nemeth's prominent noble families. Upon her father's discovery of a supposed tryst between the two they were forced to marry and Edward was immediately given the title of Ealdorman.

"You shouldn't be standing here alone," Edward stated while offering her a cup of red wine which she accepted. He purposely stood next to her then said, "Your father expects us to be cordial to his guests. We should move about the crowd; greeting them together."

"I promise…I'll join you shortly," she said fashioning a smile. "For the moment I need some fresh air.

Edward nodded. Being thrust so quickly into this marriage, did cause their friendship to suffer.

"Come along Katrina."

* * *

**On the Castle Porch…**

"Your Highness…I hadn't expected to see you…"

"Out here? Enjoying this cool air? I've always loved this type of weather. The colder it is; the happier I am." She spun around to face Mithian with a mysterious smile etched on her face. She was a very striking woman. From her flawless oval shaped face, to her mass of blonde graying hair secured in an updo. Those intense grey eyes forced you to stare. Her black and silver gown and cape swept across the floor as she approached the Princess.

"My dear you really should put a smile on that beautiful face of yours," she said stroking her cheek then shoulder. "One may believe you're having second thoughts…humph."

"I'm not having second thoughts," Mithian vigorously protested. "It's simply too hard to concentrate on anything else," she continued afterwards taking a long drink from her glass.

"Oh…so you're referring to the King and Queen's absence."

"Indeed…," she replied through clinched teeth.

"It doesn't serve any of us for you to be in such a state especially when it's such a simple task to complete. Put**. **your**. **mind**. **at**. **ease," she cautioned with a stormy look in her eyes. "There's still time for our plans to come to fruition. Humph…" she tilted her head to one side. "And where is your other lady-in-waiting? What is her name Katrina?"

"Ariana Your Highness," Katrina spoke up from just behind the Princess. She thought she saw a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Ariana," the name rolled off her tongue. "Of course…"

"She's not feeling at her best," Mithian offered.

"How sad but I'm sure she'll recovery and yet…in the end sacrifices do need to be made for the benefit of some."

Katrina was stunned by this newest revelation and the Queen reveled at her wonderment.

"Katrina my dear…is there something wrong?"

She quickly recovered. "Nothing of any consequence, Your Grace..."

"Then I believe it's time for us to return inside. I'm in need of some good wine."

* * *

When it was all said and done, Arthur took heed to Gwen's warning and dispatched a messenger to Camelot informing Leon about his need for reinforcements. If Odin were the cause of these raids, he didn't want to be caught ill prepared. Tomorrow's meeting would merely be a formality regarding this issue. His mind was already determined to get this matter resolved expeditiously.

When evening approached, he sent his apologies to the King deciding that he and Guinevere preferred to have a quiet supper inside their room which overlooked the castle garden. During this time of the evening the windows were kept shut; the room illuminated by candles.

"When I suggested a quiet evening together, I hadn't expected you to take me quite so literally," he lightly teased her. Arthur stared at her half-emptied wine glass then down at her trencher. "And you've barely touched your stew."

"I hunger for something else," she expressed in a sultry tone, biting her bottom lip. "Something more satisfying…"

"What could be more satisfying than stew?"

He took a hold of her hands, lightly pressing his lips against her fingers.

"Then you must really be satisfied…"

That half smile of his coupled with that gleam in his eyes became her undoing. She withdrew her hands from his grasp, placing them on his cheeks, pulling him closer until their lips met. She sucked delicately on his bottom lip tracing a path with her tongue; then as their lips slightly parted the kiss turned fierce, passionate.

He scooped her up into his arms carrying her over to their huge bed covered with the finest emerald green linen. Both regarded one another as they quietly undressed. Arthur stood at the side of the bed while Guinevere remained on her knees in front of him. She admired his chiseled torso; moving her fingers along the faint scars from long ago battles. Where her hands freely roamed, her lips soon followed. The lower she went the more aroused he became.

"_Ahhhh…Gui…"_

She hardly heard him. He wondered how long his body could endure this sweet torture. His hands held on tightly to the back of her head as his eyes fluttered, head falling back, and deep groans emanating from his mouth. The warmth of her mouth enveloping his harden member; his waist locked in by her embrace. She was caught off guard when suddenly he lifted her up then slowly, easily she descended; the sensation causing her toes to curl.

"Arthur…"

He spun them around. Now his posterior rested on the edge of the bed with her straddling him in the midst of their lovemaking; engaging in another passionate kiss. When their lips drew apart, he tilted her back a little providing him access to her perfect, dark brown mounds, his tongue titillating her erect peaks.

She felt herself letting go. Arthur switched their positions on the bed and starting pounding into her hot, moist sheath as sweat overlaying their exposed bodies. Soon her walls closed in around him. A powerful wave of ecstasy came crashing down hard and fast causing her to scream out. His whole body stiffened and her name fell from his lips as she released that important part himself inside of her.

Half an hour later they lay stretched out on top of the bed linen facing one another; Arthur passing the time threading his fingers through her damp tresses while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My Love you've become unusually quiet."

Not only was he quiet, his blue eyes were distant.

"Arthur…Arthur…" She lifted up her head and her hands started pushing against his shoulder.

"Huh…" He blinked a couple of times.

"Arthur what's wrong?" He was hesitant to speak. "I want to know. Don't keep anything hidden from me."

"It's this place. I don't know. I'm not sure. I really can't put a finger on what it is. I've tried dismissing it but here it is again."

"At the moment there's so much on your mind. …Perhaps you should speak to Fabian."

"Perhaps," he replied unsure. He kissed her softly then drew her into a warm embrace. "Sleep now my Love. I love you so much."

"I love you too Arthur."


	4. Chapter 4

"Iseldir I know you don't believe this to be a mere coincidence," Merlin stated deep in thought, stroking his short beard.

"I do not," Iseldir answered with a deep sigh, stretching out his tired limbs. Every part of his body ached.

The previous night proved long and daunting with barely any moments rest. Merlin's elixir wasn't an instant cure-all by any means instead it started the healing process which came about in varying steps; first the fever and pain, then the markings and lastly the weakness. All things considered, just about two days for everyone to be fully recovered.

All evening they knelt beside the sick administering measured doses. The adults were far easier than the children who even in their weakened state struggled to digest the bitter brew. Now a few hours removed from the dawn, Merlin, Iseldir and Borin, an elder within the clan, sat inside a small hut just a few paces away from the meeting hall. The hut's wooden shutters opened out to a gloomy grey day; the scent and smoke from smoldering fires pouring through. All three quietly sipped on a mixture of ale and honey. Mentally it was hard to get completely away but at least this day was far better than the last.

Suddenly Merlin withdrew from his seat and strolled over to a far corner of the room. There was something weighing heavily on his mind and before Iseldir could enquire there came a sharp knocking at the door.

"Come…" Iseldir instructed the person to enter.

A young woman wearing a long blue woolen tunic entered, greeted them then offered a small basket containing bread and a wooden bowl filled with pottage. She looked to be in her mid-20s with impressionable dark brown eyes, caramel skin. At the moment her lovely features appeared strained.

"We've been at it from early this morning…"

"Haylee you should get some rest," Iseldir commented in a worrisome tone as he accepted the meal. The weariness in her eyes told a great deal.

"My Lord there is so much to do…"

"And you have already done your fair share…"

"Winter is coming and this sickness has already caused so much delay. We need to keep working. The animals, the fields…"

"And how long before you too fall ill," Borin commented.

"Then what good will you be to anyone." Iseldir clasped her hands. "Get some rest Haylee. That is my final command."

Haylee reluctantly agreed and nodded her head before exiting through the door.

Borin and Iseldir returned their focus towards Merlin who stood in the corner with his left arm across his midsection and his right hand covering part of his face.

"Emrys it helps if you eat something…"

Merlin spun around quickly, "I've resolved by whose hands this scourge was delivered."

"Whose?" Iseldir's question came in a hoarse whisper, his brow creased, eyes anxiously staring at Merlin.

"Exon…," he replied confident.

"Exon…Exon?" Then Merlin's meaning became clear. "Only mortal hands would have brought this about and now that you've thwarted its arrangement."

"What does it mean?" Borin impatiently questioned.

"It means that we need Emrys protection now more than ever."

"And I want Exon to return," Merlin replied calmly approaching them.

"Why? If Exon returns then…"

Immediately Iseldir held unto Borin's arm while staring directly into Merlin's eyes. "What is your intention?"

"You already know my intention."

* * *

**Nemeth…**

Inside the Solar Room the scene was solemn and rather awkward for Katrina who was given the unenviable task of comforting a distraught Camilla, Ariana's aunt. Mithian stood close by the window staring at the ongoing preparations for the jousting tournament while holding unto her one year old son, William. His nursemaid Shelby waited just a short distance away.

"I don't know what else to do. She's slowly slipping away from us," Camilla lamented as she and Katrina sat around a small table. "It has been so difficult…I'm barely eating, sleeping."

Camilla and Ariana were only a few years apart in age and they shared a close relationship.

Katrina swallowed then said, "There, there Camilla," rubbing her arm. Knowing what she knew, she shouldn't be the one offering her comfort and yet her she was. It didn't feel right and the guilt was eating at her fragile conscious.

Camilla lifted her head and said, "I'm very grateful to you My Lady…for all that you've done for my niece. It's the reason why I came to see you. I'll never forget your kindness. "

Mithian turned her head slightly. "It's the least I could do in her time of need," was her only response, her mind otherwise focused. She kissed William's forehead.

_I've done my task and given my father and husband a son. Dear little William, one day you'll be King of Nemeth and where will your poor mother be…humph; in the background lost in obscurity. This has never been the life that I've desired and it never will be._

"Come Shelby…please take him back to the nursery."

"I should go," Camilla said softly as she slowly rose from her seat. She squeezed Katrina's hand. The tears started to flow. "Not to see her though. I just can't bear it. I just can't…" Camilla rushed from the room overcome by her deep sadness.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Katrina still remained at the table with her hands clasped over her face.

"Do you believe me evil?"

"Does it really matter anymore?" She responded with her head leaning against the palm of her right hand. "The deed has already been done..."

"Oh how I wish you could understand."

"Why would you want me to?"

"Don't you see? All these years I've been thrown aside. How could she take away that which was always meant to be mine?" Mithian started raving, intertwining her fingers.

"Have you ever thought that it may have never been yours?" Katrina spoke up. She expected a smack or even a stern admonishment but when none came she continued, "Their love is…"

"Their love…What of it? Camelot's new glorious age…pure nonsense," Mithian replied coolly. "Love is a luxury that few of us ever experience in our short lifetimes. Why should a person from her lowly background experience that pleasure?"

"And why shouldn't she." Katrina commented more to herself.

"Arthur made an unwise decision and even after so many years he hasn't received anything in return…"

"My Lady…let's not speak of this anymore…"

Mithian persisted. "…You know I saw both of them while they were strolling to the Council Chambers. They were talking, holding hands. Although I tried, I couldn't turn my eyes away…She knew it too. She knew I was staring. Then she slightly turned her head and stared at me." Mithian appeared to be in a trance as she sat down next to Katrina. "It was as if she were saying I'm here…and you're not."

Katrina gave her an incredulous look. "I can see it in your eyes…you think I'm going mad. Don't you?!" Katrina sat astonished, silent, shaking her head from side to side. Was the whole world going mad around her? _Just the two of us_… "Believe me when I say that I'm perfectly sane." Katrina rose up quickly from her seat and ran out of the room. "Katrina! Katrina!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The tension within the walls of the Council Chambers stood at its highest. The meeting dragged on and on and Gwen grew tired of the perpetual back and forth between all of them. King Zane of Kent, King Merek of Mercia, and King Hadrian of Lindsey were involved in a heated war of words with Queen Marion of Surrey while Arthur intermittently threw in his own opinion.

"And why should you all rail against me?" She questioned them with a determined voice, her face scarlet and eyes blazed with fury. "Is it because I'm a woman that you believe it improbable for me to take care of my people? I've been through many battles and withstood the onslaught of arrogant men who believed they could undermine my authority."

"Oh come now," Merek snorted. "You've thrown about that argument for far too long..."

"Because all of you need to be reminded of it..."

"And why should that be? I've allowed my wife to sit in on all our Council meetings," Arthur countered. "If we didn't respect your leadership Queen Marion then you wouldn't have become a member of this assembly."

"There are always exceptions to the rule," Marion quipped giving Gwen a side glance, lips pursed.

Gwen placed a calming hand on Arthur's shoulder and rose from her seat. "What is our purpose here? Certainly not to get bogged down in these unending arguments..." Then she stared directly at Marion. "I'm no exception Queen Marion. I can pierce a man's heart with one stroke of my blade the same as you or should I demonstrate my skills if you doubt them to be true. Don't speak about that which you have no knowledge of."

Arthur gazed at her with great pride in his heart. A small smile crept upon his lips. Marion's mouth opened slightly.

"My husband has never questioned your ability to lead. What he must be questioning now is your lack of unease. Anyone around this table is fully aware that the ongoing raids within your County create uncertainty beyond your borders especially if it's not resolved swiftly. …Enough of this foolishness, these tactical decisions are not made lightly. Why deny the King's offer? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Marion flicked her tongue. "At the moment I can't and won't deny his offer…"

Everyone sitting around the meeting table gazed directly at her awaiting her next move. After taking a deep breath she said, "King Arthur is correct in his assumption that…huh… King Odin is the one responsible for these raids. …I regret to say that he's close to overtaking Cumberland."

A collective gasp went through the gathering and soon the room reverberated with loud exchanges.

Arthur banged the table. "Silence!" When the room became quiet he questioned, "Queen Marion do you realize what your delay may cost us?"

"There was a moment when I did believe that my lancers were making headway in this drawn out battle but earlier this morning I was informed that the tide has once again turned against us..."

"Then it's settled. As soon as my men arrive we'll be on our way to Surrey."

"And I shall send word for some of my men to join you," King Zane offered.

"As will I…" The others joined in with similar offers.

* * *

Later on Queen Marion stood alone in the Castle garden unable to distract her mind from what played out in the meeting. For this young upstart to stand so boldly against her shook her pride. She felt disgusted at way in which she perceived the men salivating at Queen Guinevere's every word. She started pacing; muttering to herself as she went along.

"Speaking to oneself Queen Marion..."

"Why are you here? I haven't sent for you."

"I don't need to be sent for," Mithian replied angrily.

"Ah Mithian." Marion composed herself. "Given your sharp tongue there must be something you want to ask of me that I may not agree with."

"Then this conversation should be short. …It's not a request…more of a demand."

"A demand?" Marion chuckled. "You cannot go against our bargain because you do have much more to lose than I." Marion took a firm hold of Mithian's chin. "Now is not the time to make any demands given my present mood," she said between clenched teeth.

Mithian chuckled at her threat while ripping her hand away. "Your threat is useless against me. …In the beginning it was fairly easy to go along being that I'm still young and unwise to all the ways of this world. Was that your assessment of my character Your Highness?" She stepped around the Queen. "But I recognize when I'm being exploited so…"

"You fiend!"

Mithian caught her hand in time. "Come now your Highness we mustn't be at odds with one another," she mocked with a smirk on her face.

"Least you forget, _**you came to me**_," Marion said wrenching her hand away. A bright red bruise blemished her wrist. "I gave you what you needed."

"You also gave yourself an opportunity that was never present until I came along." Mithian adjusted the hood on her cloak. "…King Arthur must be spared."

"Is that your demand?" Marion asked clinching her fists. She vigorously shook her head from side to side, "That's not possible."

"Why not?!"

"Once that vial is opened, it only has one purpose."

"Then I may never open that vial and I shall never give it to you. …There are other ways to get what I want with or without you," she ended in a huff before strolling away.

* * *

"How humiliating…bested for the second time by two members of your own sex." A woman with dark hair made her appearance from behind a column.

"Vivienne I do not need your insufferable…"

"While you might want revenge on the Pendragaons…your little Princess craves power. She yearns to be by King Arthur's side," she continued unfazed by her retort. She set her index finger on her bottom lip. "Camelot and its King do have a certain appeal. …Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Be quiet! This is not over. This is far from over," she said while massaging her forehead. She hadn't come this far to have it all fall apart. "You've got work to do."


End file.
